bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fetuscakes
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:CNBA3 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yyp (talk) 04:57, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Reply Gigelle is still considered a girl until it is proven otherwise (Probably with Maryuri's fight). And when you said she is still a girl even if she has a penis, doesn't that make her a Hermaphrodite?--CNBA3 (talk) 13:26, July 18, 2014 (UTC) RE Giselle's Gender Hey there I am SunXia a member of the team!! Saw your message on Kami's talk page so I thought I would answer you. Firstly, anything that goes into our articles must be supported with references that act as proof of the fact being stated within the article. This ensures that the article is as professionally presented and as factually accurate as possible. As it stands, all we know about Giselle's sex is that (genetically male or female aside) she presents herself as a woman and I agree she is a "she" regardless if she has a penis unless it is revealed that he (if she is a he) has ulterior motives for presenting himself that way, such as asinine reasons like hanging around with the ladies and such. At this moment in time all we know is that Yumichika is stating that she is a man and she hasn't confirmed this to be true. It could be simple mockery to elicit an angry response like a taunt or it could be a statement of fact. Until we get unquestionable confirmation of what she is (transgender woman or a girl who just smells of semen etc) the issue will not be added to the article other than stating that at this time, Yumichika is implying that she is anatomically male, which is already in the Plot Sections of the articles. When we get confirmation we will have our reference of this and we can alter things in the article to reflect her status. But I agree with your points as in today's society we have to reflect all human beings. Hope this helps!! :Thanks for your response! This makes a lot of sense! I get the sense that something Mayuri does in the next few chapters is going to reveal Giselle's physical sex. I hope nothing awful happens. Fetuscakes (talk) 19:13, July 18, 2014 (UTC)